Spring Interpretations
by Naga Sayap
Summary: This story was originally written for a competition on DevinatART. In the end I never did enter it though so ops. The theme of the competition was Spring and a character that Vic Mignogna, the voice actor, had voiced. I wanted to do something different, not the normal short story based off of one of the characters, thats where this story was born.


**This story was originally written for a competition on DevinatART. In the end I never did enter it though so ops. The theme of the competition was Spring and a character that Vic Mignogna, the voice actor, had voiced. I wanted to do something different, not the normal short story based off of one of the characters, thats where this story was born. I took mine and my sisters favorite characters and wrote a short paragraph about each. **

**I hope you enjoy this and please leave feedback, I'd really like to know what everyone thinks. **

**Thank you! **

* * *

Ikkaku Madararame was sitting on a large rock in the 11th divisions courtyard. The sun had just come up and you could just see the first rays of sunlight floating over the wall. A warm breeze flew around him filled with the sent of spring. His sword laying unsheathed in his lap. His eyes were closed and he looked, for once, peaceful.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. His Zanpakuto had spoken to him for the first time. Hõzukimaru had told him five words five pleasurable, five exciting words. "Go find a new fight, " a new one. How existing.

Edward Elric steeped off the train his booted foot touching ground that it had not touched since the last time he saw the girl he loved after returning from the ice cold north. He had fought a devastating war and had won, but at a great price for there victory. He had had to give up his alchemy. The one thing that made him extraordinary but he had given it up to save his brother. Now he was back though. It was time for a new life without alchemy, without the pain alchemy had caused him. With the step he just taken he had stepped out of winter and into spring.

Tamaki Suoh sat under a cherry tree. Its flowers were in full bloom, light pink and small, the sun shining though them creating a pink haze under their graceful branches. He stretched out his hand holding it up to the light his hand slowly closed on one beautiful bund that is yet to bloom.

"Spring, it's a time for newness, a time for new love." He quietly said to himself. His eyes closed as he let himself dream of a time when he and his love could be together. It would be perfect, the sun would be shinning, a warm breeze would engulf both of them and they would be happy, just the two of them and their love.

Dark stood on Niwa's house roof. The air was still slightly chilly from the resent winter, the sky was just turning the bright spring blue as the sun rose slowly in the sky seeming to wake up from the long winter nape. Today was the first day of spring and, as if to celebrate it he had stolen a painting of spring flowers by Monet last night. He still had it, tightly grasped under his right arm. A small, almost sardonic smile appeared on his lips. He knew his job was important. That if he didn't get it done properly the world could fall into shambles, these things he stole had almost magical properties. Most of the time they contented dark and dangerous beings that had been locked up long ago but now were coming out of their dormant state.

"What an old and disgusting thing to think about when it's almost spring. The time of new life and beauty," Dark said quietly as he jumped into the sky and soared down into the house to finish his task.

Prince Baka sat in his chair over looking the little insignificant planet of earth. He laughed as he thought of how high they put themselves over the other creatures of this universe when actually the were like pet dogs to him.

"These foolish humans, how little they do know about the world, ha! They even think that just a change in the seasons can change their life. Spring, they put so much hope, joy and life into that one season. But it also let me have so much more fun. With them thinking they can rule the world I can play so many fun little games with their minds. I love spring." He said to himself as he watched the humans go about their daily life. Aw, the cherry blooms even bloomed with joy at his games.


End file.
